Beach Love
by GirlyGirl4life
Summary: Gabriella Montez moves to Florida from Boston. While she lives there she meets someone. Will that someone help her with her past? Read to find out. T for now, may be M later on.
1. Moving

I stepped outside of the car I have been in for the past two days. I lived in Boston, Massachusetts and my Aunt Tara got transferred to Key West, Florida. My parents died when I was a kid, so I lived with my aunt.

I walked inside my new house. It was on the beach with a pool and hot tub. I walked up to my new room. It was the perfect size. I had my own bathroom, a balcony, and a walk-in closet. The mover finally finished moving all my stuff.

I unpacked all of my stuff and was outside on my balcony looking at the ocean. Then I saw lots of people on the beach, but one person caught my eye. He was a tall, tan, cute guy with shaggy brown hair and with only with his swim trunks on him you could easily see his 6pack.

I smiled as I saw him walk down the beach. Then I heard a knock on the door. "Come in" I said as I looked at the door. I saw a colored girl at the door. She had nice medium length black hair, skinny, and had a green sundress on.

"Hi…I'm Taylor. I live across the street."

"Hi…my name is Gabriella." I said as I shook her hand

"So where did you move from?" She asked.

"Boston." I said simply.

"O…what is it like there?" She said interested.

"It's beautiful. Very active and exciting." Remembering what it was like there.

"Well you are going to love it here. Trust me."

"Ok."

"Do you want to go to the beach?" She asked.

"Sure, let me get my suit on."

I went to my closet and put on my red/pink bikini and my white shawl that you wrap around your waist and where as a skirt. Then I grabbed my flip flops and cell phone. Taylor and I ran downstairs, out the back door and down to the beach. They found two empty beach chairs. They sat down and started talking and asking each other questions. Then a guy came up to Taylor. He was colored too, with a big curly afro, and a smile on his face.

"Hey Tay." He said greeting her.

"Hey Chad" she said to him then kissed him on the lip. "O…Chad this is Gabriella. Gabriella this is Chad my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you." Both of us said.

"Hey Chad. You were right next to me then you disappeared." A voice from behind Chad said.

I saw the guy. It was…


	2. The Meeting

"_Hey Tay." He said greeting her._

"_Hey Chad" she said to him then kissed him on the lip. "O…Chad this is Gabriella. Gabriella this is Chad my boyfriend." _

"_Nice to meet you." Both of us said. _

"_Hey Chad. You were right next to me then you disappeared." A voice from behind Chad said._

_I saw the guy. It was…_

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Gabriella's POV

The guy I saw earlier walking down the beach. When I looked at him he had the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen. They were ocean blue. They made your heart melt.

"Oh…silly me." Taylor said. "Troy this is Gabriella, Gabriella this is Troy."

No One's POV

Troy looked at Gabriella in amazement. She was beautiful. Gorgeous brown eyes, nice long hair, that looked very smooth, and a smile that made your heart skip a beat.

"Hi…nice to meet you" Troy said with a smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you too" Gabriella said with the same smile.

"Listen. Chad, me and Gabriella are going to the club tonight. Do you and Troy want to come?"

"Sure sounds fun. Troy?"

"Yea, let's do it." Troy said looking at Gaby.

"Great I guess I will see you guys later. Bye Taylor, Chad, see you later Troy" Gabriella said as she started to walk off the beach.

"Bye." Chad, Taylor, and Troy said.

Gabriella went home and got ready. She is wearing a beautiful lace detailed neckline, all-over stripe pattern, front button detail, pattern belted empire waist, seagull embroidery shirt from Hollister. Also Hollister jeans, they were light blue and low cut. Her shoes are black canvas shoes with a buckle. **(Pics in profile) **Her hair was straightened which let it fall down past her shoulders beautifully. The clock read 8:30pm. 'They should be here soon' she thought. And like magic the door bell rang. She ran downstairs and grabbed her cell phone and money and walked to the door. She opened the door to see Taylor waiting for her.

"You ready?" Taylor asked.

"More than ever." Gabriella said as she walked outside to the car. Troy and Chad were in the car waiting for the girls. Troy saw Gabriella and was speechless. She looked so beautiful. The two girls got into the car and drove off. After 5 minutes off driving they arrive at the club.


	3. AN

This is not a chapter but read it anyway

I have a few ideas for new stories. Read and see which one I should do. Okay?

First One:

Night Lights

Troy and Gabriella haven't seen each other in 4 years. They broke up right before college. Troy goes to school for business and basketball. Gabriella goes to school for music, mostly singing. Troy got a deal with the NY Knicks. While Gabriella didn't get a record deal. Gabriella works at this club in NYC and bartends and sings some nights. What if they once again? What will happen?

That's one story here is another one.

Second One:

Bring it:

Troy and Gabriella never met. Gabriella has a twin brother named Eric. Eric gets transferred to East High boarding school from West High boarding school. Gabriella's parents think that if Eric moves so does Gabriella. She gets real mad because she leaves her friends and her team. But what if she meets a guy that might be worth it (Sorta like She's the Man)

Please tell me which one I should do.

Thanks

I will tell you in three days. Hopefully.


	4. AN Again

Most votes were for Night Lights. So I hope you like it. And thanks for voting.

Love,

Gaby


	5. Dancing and Kissing

"_You ready?" Taylor asked._

"_More than ever." Gabriella said as she walked outside to the car. Troy and Chad were in the car waiting for the girls. Troy saw Gabriella and was speechless. She looked so beautiful. The two girls got into the car and drove off. After 5 minutes off driving they arrive at the club. _

"Gabriella….me and Chad are going to go in and start to dance. You and Troy can do whatever. Okay?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah…that's cool…right?" Referring to Troy.

"Yeah….let's go." Troy said happily.

When Troy and Gabriella walk onto the club the music was loud and there was lot's of people. Then they spotted Chad and Taylor dancing crazily.

"Do you want a drink?" Troy asked.

"Sure."

They walked over to the bar and ordered there drinks. After they got there drinks they walk over to the lounge area and sit on one of the couches. There was an awkward silence so Troy started some small talk.

"Do you like Florida so far?"

"Yeah…it's beautiful. Did you always live here?"

"Yes…I have. I don't see me living anywhere else."

When Gabriella was going to ask him something her favorite song came on. Don't Stop the Music by Rihanna.

"I love this song…Do you want to dance?"

"I really don't dance."

"Well I guess it's time to learn." After that was said she grabbed Troy's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor.

_Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music_

Gabriella is helping Troy with the dancing by getting into the music.

_It's getting late_

_I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving  
Shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate, yeah  
Who knew  
That you'd be up in here looking like you do  
You make and staying over here, impossible  
Baby, I'm a say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go, don't  
_

Gabriella now gets into the music, same with Troy. She starts grinding on him. She grabs his hands and starts really dancing with him then Troy lets go of her hands and wraps his hands around her waist and pulls her closer so they are face to face.

_Do you know what you started?  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face  
_

Gabriella is looking into Troy's gorgeous eyes and gets lost. She and Troy start moving closer and closer and Troy couldn't help himself anymore and presses his lips against hers. At that moment Gabriella didn't care cause she liked it. First it started off very softly then they started to depend the kiss.

_[CHORUS__  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this_  
_Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_

Baby are you ready cause it's getting close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?  
What goes on between us no-one has to know  
This is a private show

Do you know what you started?  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face 

Troy and Gabriella so they pulled away from kissing. Immediately Troy starts kissing her neck lovingly. Gabriella loved this feeling.

_I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music_

_[x4__  
Please don't stop the music_

_I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music_

Please don't stop the music 

At the end of the song Troy stops kissing Gabriella's neck and looked into her eyes.

"Hey…you want to get out of here and go somewhere?" Troy asked seductively.

"Sure." Gabriella said following Troy out the door.


	6. Midnight Walk

_At the end of the song Troy stops kissing Gabriella's neck and looked into her eyes. _

"_Hey…you want to get out of here and go somewhere?" Troy asked seductively._

"_Sure." Gabriella said following Troy out the door._

Troy grabs Gabriella's hand as they leave the club. They walked hand and hand down the beach. They walked in a comfortable silence and enjoyed each others company.

Troy and Gabriella found a nice spot on the beach so they sat down. Troy noticed Gabriella shivering and gave her his jacket. She said thanks and they lay down on the sand and watched the stars with the noise of the ocean in the background.

Troy decided to break the silence.

"Gabriella... what happened at the club…" before he could continue Gabriella gave him a passionate kiss.

"I don't regret anything." She said whispering into his ear.

Her breathe tickled him which sent shivers down his spine.

"Good. Because I don't either." He said whispering into her ear this time. They both looked at each other and leaned in and kissed with so much passion. After a couple of a minutes Gabriella broke the kiss and started to kiss his neck, chest, and shoulders. While she was kissing him he moaned her name. Then Gabriella's phone started to ring to the song I hate that I love you by Rihanna.

"Hello?"

"Gabriella…where are you?" Her aunt asked. Troy was now kissing Gabriella's neck affectionately.

"I'm… with Taylor…, at her house. Why?" She said muffled because of Troy's kisses.

"Well can you please come home now. It's late."

"Yeah…see you in 5 minutes." She hung up. "Times over Romeo. Take me home?"

"Sure…"

The two got up and walked off the beach hand and hand. They stoped at Gabriella's front porch.

"I guess I will see ya tomorrow?"

"Defiantly." Before Gabriella walked in the house Troy grabbed her waist and he gave her a kiss goodnight.

Gabriella walked into the house and thought to herself. 'I might actually like it here.'

With a smile on her face she walked up to her to dream of only one boy that she couldn't keep her mind off.

Did you like this chapter? It was short and I am sorry. But please review.


	7. The Next Day

The two got up and walked off the beach hand and hand. They stooped at Gabriella's front porch.

"I guess I will see ya tomorrow?"

"Defiantly." Before Gabriella walked in the house Troy grabbed her waist and he gave her a kiss goodnight.

Gabriella walked into the house and thought to herself. 'I might actually like it here.'

With a smile on her face she walked up to her room to dream of only one boy that she couldn't keep her mind off.

The next Morning,

I woke the next morning with a smile on my face. I stretched and walked over to my balcony. I felt the warm breeze hit my face. I look over on the beach to see Troy working as a lifeguard again. That really put a smile on my face. I run to my bathroom and take a quick shower. I go over to my walk-in closet and choose my cute plain navy colored bathing suit from Hollister. Then I put on a short pair of shorts, a brown tank top, and a pair of white flip-flops from Hollister. Then I grabbed my new white tote. And put a towel, my cell phone, my iPod, and my suntan lotion. I walk down to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and I find a note on the fridge.

_Dear Gaby,_

_Had to go on a business trip in Chicago. I will be back in two weeks. I left you $2,000 for food and whatever else you need. _

_Love you,_

_Aunt Tara_

Great home by myself again. I shook off the thought and put my water in my bag and walked out of the back door to the beach.

I walked to a go spot on the beach where I am sure Troy will see me. I set the towel down on the sand and I put my bag down. I flip off my flip-flops, and then pull down my shorts in a sexy way. After that I throw off my shirt and put all my clothes in my bag. I sit down on the towel and put on my lotion. I grab my iPod and start listening to music while tanning. My iPod was on shuffle and 'Love Like This' by: Natasha Bedingfield came on. I was laying there until I felt something block my sun. I open my eyes to see the eyes I have been dreaming about all night.

"Hey there stranger." Troy said down sitting down next to me.

"Hey." I said sitting up. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be saving lives right now?

"Yeah…if I was on duty." He said.

"What?" I said in a confusing voice.

"One lifeguard had to go somewhere. So I watched the beach for him till he got back. So I'm all yours today." He said.

"Who said I wanted to be with you." I said in a cocky voice.

"Well maybe I can convince you to be with me today." He said seductively. .

"What did you have in mind?" I said in a seductive voice too.

He leans in and presses a long passionate kiss on my lips. I wrap my arms around his neck and start playing with his hair. He puts both of his hands of my hips. I pull away and look into his eyes.

"Maybe I do want to be with you today." I said. I lay back down on my towel and Troy lays right next to me. "And what would we be doing?"

"Well…if I tell, I'm goin have to kill you." I giggle after that comment.

"When can we leave?" I ask.

"Right now."

How was it? I really didn't like it this one. But it's a chapter. I know I haven't updated in a while. Sorry. Anyway **5** more reviews and I will update.

And tell me what Gabriella secret should be?

A. secret agent

B. princess

C. ex-juvenile

Really don't like C, but I couldn't think. Anyway those are the choices. Please review

And I still need reviews for "**Night Lights**", "**Disturbia**", and "**Bring it**"

Thanks,

GirlyGirl4life


	8. Secret Spot

"Well maybe I can convince you to be with me today." He said seductively. .

"What did you have in mind?" I said in a seductive voice too.

He leans in and presses a long passionate kiss on my lips. I wrap my arms around his neck and start playing with his hair. He puts both of his hands of my hips. I pull away and look into his eyes. 

"Maybe I do want to be with you today." I said. I lay back down on my towel and Troy lays right next to me. "And what would we be doing?"

"Well…if I tell, I'm goin have to kill you." I giggle after that comment. 

"When can we leave?" I ask.

"Right now." 

Hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

Troy and Gabriella get into Troy's new red truck. Troy starts the engine and drives off. They were driving for about 20 minutes when Troy stops. 

"Come on..." Troy said getting out of the truck and running over to Gabriella's side and opening the door. 

"Where are we?" she asked.

"We are at my secret hiding place. Where else would we be."

"Umm…I don't know….how bout a beach!" Gabriella said sarcastically. 

"Well we are but no one comes here." 

"How did you find this place?" she asked very curious. 

Troy looked a little nervous when he asked that question. He looked at her with sad eyes. 

Troy sighed. "Okay I never told anybody…but last year I was in my room listening to music when I heard yelling. I knew it was my parents and they have been fighting a lot. So pretty much got used to it. Anyway, I just pushed it aside then I heard screaming. I knew it was my mom's screaming. I heard loud footsteps coming towards my door. Running in came my mom crying. She told me to climb out of my bedroom window and go as far as away from here as possible. I obeyed her and started to open the window. Before I went out the window she hugged me and told me that she loved me very much. I told her I loved her to. I climbed out of the window and ran to my truck and drove.

I drove far away. I was scared to go back. So I pulled over to think and find this beach. I cried my eyes out and was thinking what happened to my mom and dad. I had to know what happened and drove back to my house. I open the front door waiting to see what was going on. I take three steps in the house and I see my mom dead on the floor. Next to her I see my dad looking down at the floor." 

By this time Troy is crying and Gabriella has tears in her eyes.

"He looks up at me with a gun in his hand. He had madness, sorrow, and pain in his eyes. He opens his mouth to speak and say's "I'm sorry." And gets up and hits me across the face with the gun" 

"The next thing I know is that I am getting up off the floor and look around I see my mom the way she was when I got here. Then the gun next to her body and no where in sight is my dad."

"I call the police and they come. Apparently my dad left the city and was never found again."

By the end of this story Troy is crying so hard. Gabriella goes over to him and hugs him rocking him back and forth saying words of comfort. 

Troy lifts his head from her chest and looks in her eyes. He sees love and sadness in her eyes. Gabriella wipes the tears from his eyes and gives him a 

Comforting smile and leans in a kisses him sweetly. He responds quickly and one sweet kiss becomes a very heated kiss. 

Troy lays Gabriella on the nice soft sand and start making out very heatedly. 

After about 10 minutes of making out. Troy stops and tells her they should start leaving. After 30 minutes Troy drops her off at her house and they walk up to the front porch. 

"Thank you Troy for telling me that story. I am really sorry that happened to you." She said in a sad voice. 

"No problem. I told you because I know I can trust you. And thank you for listening. And that nice little make out session."

She giggles after that comment. She gives him one last little kiss and walks into her house.

She is just thinking how much she likes Troy and wishes they could be more. 

Hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

I am going to do those other things I said in the last chapter. I think they were stupid. Review

Sorry took me awhile to update


End file.
